Jack Cooper
Summary Jack Cooper is a pilot who is bound to a Titan against the wishes of command in Titanfall 2. The Titan, when responding to inquiries from command states that his former pilot was killed in action, and that he voluntarily bound himself to Jack Cooper. the Titan itself seems to have some sort of ability to self-determine, or at the very least, has a core intelligence program. Jack was given the helm of BT after the death of Captain Lastimosa on the planet Typhon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, probably 9-B with weapons, up to 9-A with explosives and heavy weapons | At least 8-C, probably High 8-C, at least 8-A via death explosion Name: Jack Cooper, "Pilot" | BT-7274 Origin: Titanfall Gender: Male | Genderless Age: At least upper-twenties, possibly higher Classification: Human Pilot | Mechanized Warrior Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, Firearms Mastery, Hacking, Stealth, Invisibility, Quasi-Flight via Jump Boosters Time Manipulation/Time Travel with Anderson's Bracelet, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation via Fire Star, Electricity Manipulation and Technological Manipulation via Arc Tool, Parkour/Wallrunning, possibly many more (Assuming he gains the abilities held by basic Pilots) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Resistance to Physical Harm, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Gun and Sword Mastery, Attack Reflection, Teleportation via Phasing, Enhanced Senses, Possession via Mental Transplant (BT is able to implant his AI into nearby viable pieces of technology, such as his second Titan form or in Jack's helmet), Electricity Manipulation, Absorption of Energy to regenerate Attack Potency: At least Street level (Casual punches are enough to kill a trained Grunt in a single hit), probably Wall level with weapons (Far superior to physical strikes), up to Room level with explosives and heavy weapons (Capable of taking down Titans) | At least Building level, probably Large Building level (Vastly superior to standard Titans, casually wipes out entire squads of such titans), at least Multi-City Block level via death explosion (BT's final death explosion was enough to destroy the Fold Weapon, which was of this size) Speed: Superhuman (Stated to go 14.39 m/s) with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to other Pilots) | At least Subsonic (By right of sheer size), probably Supersonic reactions (Able to , albeit barely, respond to enemy missiles) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher | At least Class 5 (By right of sheer size, capable of tearing enemy Titans apart) Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class MJ+, probably Class GJ Durability: Probably Wall level (Can survive physical strikes from mechanized soldiers and take on endless amounts of bullets, can survive hundred meter falls) | Likely Building level (Can take an onslaught of physical strikes from other Titans) Stamina: Superhuman, can seemingly fight for an indefinite amount of time, not to mention wallrunning and hurling through the air Range: Up to dozens of meters effectively with firearms, higher with Sniper Rifles | Probably up to hundreds of meters (Can effectively hit enemy titans from across the battlefield) Notable Equipment: Firearms, Explosives, Jumpkit, Data Knife, Pilot Armor Intelligence: Above Average, intelligent enough to adapt to environments and situations | Extraordinary Genius, able to calculate trajectory factoring for moving platforms and wind resistance in mere seconds Weaknesses: Human Weaknesses, HUD and Jumpkit are weak to Electricity, EMPs can knock out his systems | Severe damage impairs vision and other systems. Key: Pilot | With BT-7274 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Peak Humans Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Hackers Category:Stealth Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Titanfall Category:Athletes